Miedo a la primera vez
by zairadbz
Summary: Bra mantiene una bonita relación con su novio C-17, sin embargo la chica se pone nerviosa cada vez que el Androide intenta dar un paso más en su relación. ¿ Conseguirá Bra perder su miedo, y entregarse al hombre que ama ?


**Hola, aquí vamos con otra historia. Es lo que sería la continuación del Fic Mi primera cita. ! Espero que os guste ¡**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y los escenarios no me pertenecen, son propiedad del único Akira Toriyama.**

Hacía ya poco más de dos meses desde la primera cita de Bra. Desde entonces la princesa mantiene un bonita relación con el Androide C-17. Todo va sobre ruedas entre ellos, la relación que mantienen se ha echo bastante solida. La pareja comenzó a verse muy a menudo desde su primera cita, teniendo en cuenta que Bra se pasaba el día en Kame House y el chico vivía allí, pues la parejita se veía a todas horas. Bra intentó ocultarlo y por su parte fue bastante bien, sin embargo su mejor amiga Marron se fue de la lengua y se lo contó a más de una persona.

Marron soltó en plena cena en Kame House que C-17 estaba saliendo con Bra, así se enteraron todos los residentes de esa casa, y de una boca fue a otra. La noticia llego a los oídos de Yamcha, y éste fue a contarle a su mejor amiga lo que había oído. A Bulma casi le da algo al enterarse de quién era el misterioso novio de su hija. Después de una tremenda charla, Bulma decidió que no sería una barrera para la relación de su hija, y al final aceptó que C-17 fuera su novio. Sin embargo, había algo que la dueña de Capule Corp estaba deseando saber.

_/ Después de darle la charla de su vida y aceptar su relación, un incomodo silencio inundó el salón de Capsule Corp. Bra y Bulma estaban sentadas en uno de los sofás, la princesa se acababa de llevar la charla de su vida, pero al fin y al cabo su madre termino aceptando. Pero ahora había algo que la incomodaba, su madre la miraba fijamente, como si intentara descubrir algo. _

_- Bra... - Bulma al fin se decidió a hablar._

_- Sí mamá... - la princesa no sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que lo que iba a decir su madre no le iba a gustar nada._

_- Tú y C-17... ya habéis... ¿ mantenido relaciones sexuales ? - consiguió preguntar Bulma con la mirada fija en su hija, esperando la reacción de ésta para ver si decía la verdad._

_Bra se puso como un tomate al escuchar la pregunta de su madre, después de un rato, cuando por fin asumió lo que su progenitora le había dicho, la princesa contestó._

_- ! Pero que estás diciendo ¡ como se te ocurre pensar que C-17 y yo, ya lo hemos echo, sólo llevamos una semana saliendo, y yo todavía soy muy joven mamá - dijo la adolescente toda avergonzada, pero algo ofendida._

_Bulma se quedo mucho más tranquila al escuchar la respuesta de su hija, al parecer la princesa en ese terreno parecía ser bastante modosa. _

_- Me tranquiliza saber lo que tú piensas al respecto Bra, pero debo recordarte que él no es tan joven como parece, y en cualquier momento va a querer pasar a mayores -_

_- ¿ Tú crees ? - preguntó la niña algo asustada, la verdad es que necesitaba hablar del tema con alguien._

_- No lo creo... estoy segura. Bra, él ya es todo un hombre, y como comprenderas quiere hacer cosas de mayores, pero tú todavía eres una niña que no está preparada para ese tipo de cosas -_

_- Ya lo sé mamá, de momento él a sido muy respetuoso conmigo, pero me da miedo que quiera ir a más, porque yo... no podré corresponderle - la chica no se veía preparada para dar un paso más._

_- Bra, si él te quiere de verdad tendrá que esperarte hasta que tú estés preparada para el momento. Ya sea cuando cumplas los 18 o... -_

_- ¡ Oye ! - exclamó molesta la princesa - Vale que ahora no esté preparada, pero no creo que necesite dos años para pensármelo -_

_- Bueno pues cuando sea, pero él tiene que respetarte -/_

Y C-17 la respeto, la respeto hasta el punto que Bra le permitía claro. Bra no le contó a su madre los besos subidos de tono que se daban, ni tampoco que se había dejado tocar en algunas zonas de su cuerpo, claro está siempre por encima de la ropa. Pero los días pasaron, una semana de relación dio paso a un mes. La pareja había quedado para celebrar que hacía un mes que estaban saliendo juntos. En ese mes, las cosas no habían avanzado mucho, no habían pasado de tocamientos por encima de la ropa. Pero las preocupaciones para Bra llegaron el día que cumplían un mes juntos. La chica se puso super nerviosa, ella pensaba que al ser un día especial, C-17 intentaría avanzar. Y así paso...

_/ C-17 llevó a Bra a cenar a su restaurante preferido, después se dieron los regalos, Bra le regalo a C-17 un Rolex de oro. Al chico le encanto su nuevo reloj, y al mismo tiempo se lo puso. El Androide le regalo a Bra un fino colgante de oro, era un pequeño corazón. La chica se emocionó al ver el precioso colgante y le pidió a su novio que se lo pusiera. Después de darse los regalos, Bra ya ni pensaba en que hoy tendría que entregarse a su novio, ya habían terminado de cenar y nadie había dado señales de querer continuar. Los chicos se subieron en el coche, Bra estaba super relajada, sin embargo le extraño que el camino que había tomado su novio no era el correcto para llegar a Capsule Corp._

_- C-17, mi casa no es por aquí - le dijo inocentemente la princesa, pensando que su novio se había despistado._

_- ¿ Y quién a dicho que pretendo llevarte a tu casa ? -_

_Bra se sorprendió por lo que dijo su novio, y de repente los nervios se apoderaron de ella. ¿ A dónde la llevaba C-17 ? La chica no dijo nada en todo el camino, prefirió no preguntar, además de que los nervios le habían formado un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar. Después de un rato de camino en coche, llegaron a un mirador que poseía unas maravillosas vistas de toda la ciudad. La princesa se maravillo por las fantásticas vistas, pero enseguida volvió el miedo y los nervios. ¿ Miedo de qué ? ni ella no sabía, pero era algo que no podía evitar._

_- ¿ Qué te parecen las vistas ? - le preguntó C-17 quitando la llave del contacto._

_- Son preciosas - contestó sinceramente pero algo nerviosa._

_- Sí, pero no es ni la mitad de preciosa que lo eres tú - al decir esto, el chico de dio un beso a su novia y a continuación bajo del coche._

_C-17 abrió la puerta del lado de Bra, y ésta salió del coche timidamente. El Androide la cogió de la mano y la llevo unos metros más distanciados del vehículo. El chico se sentó en el suelo, y le indico a Bra que hiciera lo mismo. La princesa se sentó a su lado y al momento el joven paso una mano por la espalda de Bra. _

_- ¿ Estas temblando ? - preguntó el androide sorprendido al notar el cuerpo de la chica temblar ligeramente._

_- S-sí... bueno es que tengo frío - mintió la princesa, no iba a decirle el verdadero motivo._

_- En ese caso, dejame ayudarte - C-17 abrazo a Bra, y la estrecho contra su cuerpo - ¿ Mejor ? - preguntó el encantador androide con una sonrisa._

_- S-sí, mejor - volvió a mentir la princesa, lo cierto es que se había puesto más nerviosa._

_La parejita se quedo un rato contemplando las hermosas vistas que ofrecía el mirador. El Androide estaba muy concentrado en las vistas, mientras Bra arrancaba la hierba con una mano. La pobre ya no sabía que hacer, en cualquier momento él se lanzaría y ella se moriría, bueno no se moriría pero sí que lo pasaría fatal. Y así paso, C-17 acarició el mentón de Bra y la acercó a él para darle un beso en los labios._

_- " ! Dende ya ha comenzado ¡" - pensó Bra incapaz de seguir a su novio._

_El Androide siguió devorando la boca de su novia, paso sus manos por los hombros de Bra y bajo acariciando sus brazos. Hasta ahí la cosa iba bien, pero después el chico dejo de besar la boca de Bra y se traslado a su cuello, y lo mismo paso con sus manos, dejaron de acariciar sus brazos y pasaron a la espalda de Bra. La temperatura fue subiendo, al igual que los nervios de la princesa, la chica se dejaba besar y acariciar, mientras ella le revolvía el pelo a su novio, era lo único que conseguía calmar un poco sus nervios. Bra se dejo llevar por los besos de su novio, y éste bajo sus manos descendiendo desde la espalda hasta las piernas de Bra._

_Ya habían estado así muchas veces, acariciarse de esa manera a Bra no le importaba, pero como sabía que hoy tendría de avanzar, pues la chica no podía ni hablar. Y el colmo fue cuando C-17 volvió a subir sus manos por su cintura, subiendo por su abdomen hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos. Bra soltó un gemido involuntario cuando su novio comenzó a amasar uno se sus senos. La princesa cerró los ojos he intento dejarse llevar, pero era imposible concentrarse. _

_El Androide dejo de acariciar los pechos de Bra y bajo su mano por su abdomen, lentamente se coló por debajo de la camiseta de Bra. La princesa contrajo el abdomen al sentir la mano de c-17 rondar por esa zona. En todo el mes que estuvieron saliendo, es cierto que se daban atracones de besos y se acariciaban mutuamente, pero siempre por encima de la ropa. A la princesa se le hizo bastante difícil respirar. Esa mano de su novio subiendo y bajando por su abdomen la estaba agitando demasiado, y era algo que no podía controlar. Vencida por el peso de C-17 que poco a poco se fue situando encima de su princesa, a Bra no le quedo más remedio que quedarse acostada en la hierba. Pero algo que la princesa no pudo soportar, fue que C-17 subiera sus manos más allá hasta llegar a los pechos de Bra._

_La princesa dejo de besarlo para soltar un gemido involuntario, pero también quedo paralizada ante ese acto. La chica de cabello azul cerro los ojos, y sin quererlo comenzó a disfrutar de las caricias de su novio, era la primera vez que le acariciaba los pechos por encima del sujetador, pero debía de reconocer que le estaba encantando. _

_- Te amo - le susurró al oído el chico, a lo que Bra casi se derrite._

_El Androide dejo de acariciar sus pechos, y trazo un recorrido por su cintura para finalmente descender hasta su zona intima. Sin dudarlo mucho, C-17 metió la mano por dentro del pantalón de Bra y sin pensar en lo que diría ella, acarició sin el más mínimo pudor la parte más vulnerable de la chica._

_Enseguida C-17 dejo de besar el cuello de Bra, y quitó la mano de la zona privada, inclino el rostro para verle la cara y entonces se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo. Bra se había quedado quieta, sin hacer nada ni siquiera movía un músculo de su cara. Estaba totalmente pálida._

_- ¿ Bra ? - preguntó algo preocupado el Androide - ¿ Bra, estás bien ? -_

_La princesa no contestó, pero sucedió algo extraño, su cara anterior mente pálida ahora estaba ¿ roja ?. Sí, Bra se había puesto como un tomate. Lentamente la princesa se incorporo y coloco bien su camiseta con la mirada fija en el suelo. Entonces C-17 comprendió..._

_- Bra - el Androide totalmente incrédulo pronunció el nombre de su novia - ¿ Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes ? -_

_La princesa, comida por los nervios no supo exactamente a que se refería su novio. Como respuesta a la anterior pregunta, Bra totalmente avergonzada giro la cabeza hacia el lado contrario donde se encontraba C-17._

_- He - el Androide puso su dedo índice sobre la mejilla de Bra y la hizo volverse hacia él - ¿ Por qué no me habías dicho que todavía no estabas preparada ? -_

_Vaya, pues sí que lo había entendido bien C-17. Bra miro a los ojos a su novio un instante, y enseguida agacho la cabeza totalmente avergonzada._

_- Es que... me daba vergüenza, y como ya llevamos un mes saliendo, pues... yo pensé que tú querrías... hacerlo conmigo - murmuró la chica con la vista fija en el suelo._

_Para sorpresa de Bra, C-17 soltó una carcajada. Bra lo miro algo confusa, y después de meditar un rato, llego a una conclusión._

_- ¿ Te estas burlando de mí ? - preguntó la chica estrechando los ojos._

_- Sí - contestó el mientras se reía - Me rió de tu estupidez -_

_Bra se levantó del suelo totalmente ofendida, ! se acababa de reír en su cara ¡ A la princesa sólo le dio tiempo de dar unos pasos al frente, hasta que C-17 la agarró de la cintura y la hizo volver hacia él para plantarle un beso. _

_- Bra - habló C-17 después de besarla - Yo te voy a esperar el tiempo que haga falta, no me importa cuanto tenga de esperar, porque cuando ese momento llegue, va a ser el día más especial de tu vida, te lo aseguro - _

_A Bra se le dibujo una sonrisa de enamorada en su rostro, eso era justo lo que necesitaba oír. Eso era lo que le urgía escuchar, que su novio le diera seguridad, y estar tranquila para dejar de comerse la cabeza pensando si en qué pensaría él._

_- ¿ Enserio me vas a esperar todo el tiempo que necesite ? - le preguntó la chica timidamente._

_- Eso ni se pregunta tonta, yo te voy a esperar todo el tiempo que necesites. Quiero que estés totalmente segura y preparada, y cuando lo estés... - C-17 paro su discurso, se acercó al oído de su novia y le susurró en un tono pícaro - Ya veras como te arrepentirás de no haberlo echo antes - /_

Y así paso otro mes, Bra no dio señales de querer avanzar, pero C-17 no dijo nada al respecto, de echo desde ese día el Androide no volvió a sacar el tema. Sin embargo, cuando cumplió dos meses desde la primera cita, ellos salieron a cenar para celebrar los dos meses que llevaban juntos. Y volvió a pasar... salieron a cenar, se dieron los regalitos, hasta ahí todo perfecto. Pero después, de camino en coche, C-17 le preguntó a su novia si le apetecía ir a tomar algo... Claro, la frase iba con segundas, y la princesa lo pillo, así que no le quedo otra... que decirle que no. Cuando C-17 le pregunto por qué, Bra dijo que sus padres se enfadarían si llegara tarde, pero C-17 vio el mismo nerviosismo en ella que cuando intentó ir más allá de los limites. Pero entonces Bra vio algo raro en el rostro de su novio, era ¿ decepción ?

Él la llevo a casa, no muy contento por cierto. Se despidió de ella con un simple besito y ni siquiera bajo del coche para acompañarla hasta la puerta. Eso a la princesa le pareció extraño, de esa cita ya hacia una semana y hoy era un dia muy especial, el esperado Día de San Valentín. Era el primer 14 de Febrero que iba a poder pasarlo en pareja, y la princesa estaba muy ilusionada. En este momento se encontraba en su habitación con su amiga Marron.

- Oye Bra, hoy... ya sabes... ¿ sera tu gran noche ? - le preguntó la rubia recostada en la cama de su mejor amiga.

- ¿ A que viene eso ahora ? - dijo la chica de cabello azul mientras sacaba vestidos de su armario.

- Bueno... es que como lleváis dos meses saliendo juntos y todavía no habéis echo nada, pensé que como hoy es el día de los enamorados, pues por fin ibas a hacer el amor con mi tío - le explicó la rubia.

- Marron, yo ya hable de eso con C-17, y quedemos que hasta que yo no estuviera prepara no haríamos nada, y me dijo que él me esperaría... - Bra iba a continuar hablando, pero escucho como su amiga resoplaba. Y sin saber porqué, a Bra le vino algo a la mente - Marron... ¿ acaso tu tío te ha dicho algo ? - preguntó temerosa la princesa.

- Me dijo que eras una estrecha - dijo sin más su amiga.

- ¿ Qué ? -

- Bueno, no lo dijo con esas palabras pero me lo dio a entender - la rubia al ver la cara de su amiga decidió continuar explicando - Veras, la semana pasada yo estaba tranquilamente en la cocina y mi tío vino algo triste, yo le pregunté si pasaba algo malo contigo. Yo esperaba que él me dijera que eso no es asunto mío, como hace siempre, pero para mi sorpresa, él me contestó, y me contó lo que paso contigo el otro día que fue vuestro aniversario de dos meses -

- ¿ Y qué te contó ? - preguntó impaciente la muchacha de cabello azul.

- Pues lo que paso - le contestó sin más, pero la cara de su amiga era suplicante - Bra mi tío te va a esperar, pero debes de comprender que él no es como tú, y el sexo es algo fundamental en una pareja -

Bra se quedo pensando unos instantes bastante seria. Suspiro profundamente y le dijo a su amiga.

- Marron llama a tu madre - dijo decidida la princesa.

- ¿ A mi madre para qué ? -

- Tú llámala - ordenó Bra.

Llego la noche, y como en todas sus citas, C-17 espero a Bra a unos metros de distancia de la Capsule Corp. A los poco minutos, Bra apareció vestida con un vestido rojo, acompañado con un bolso de mano del mismo color, de joyas traía puestas varias pulseras de oro haciendo conjunto con el collar que le había regalado su novio. La princesa se subió en el coche, como le encantaba el coche de su novio, y al entrar le dio un beso en los labios. Fueron a cenar al restaurante más caro de la Capital del Oeste, como era de esperar todo estaba delicioso. Terminaron de cenar y vuelta al coche, C-17 ya ni preguntó y emprendió camino hacia la Capsule Corp.

- C-17 no me lleves a casa - dijo la chica.

- ¿ Y a dónde quieres ir ? - le preguntó extrañado su novio.

- Tú sigue mis indicaciones -

Bra guió a su novio por varias calles, éste no tenía ni idea del lugar donde su novia le quería llevar, simplemente conducía extrañado por donde ella le decía. Después de un rato, Bra le dijo que parara el coche, el Androide le obedeció y curioso miro por los lados para ver a donde lo había traído, pero allí no parecía haber nada interesante, el chico sólo visionaba un Hotel...

- Vamos - fue lo único que dijo Bra antes de bajar del coche.

C-17 siguió a su novia totalmente desconcertado, pero prefirió no preguntar nada de momento. Entraron al Hotel y Bra fue directa a recepción seguida por su novio. En recepción, sólo había un chico atendiendo, pero en estos momentos parecía desocupado.

- Buenas noches, tenía una reserva a nombre de Marge Simpson - C-17 arquero una ceja al escuchar lo que dijo su novia - Que quieres, no iba a decir mi nombre - claro, no iba a dar el nombre de la hija de la dueña de la empresa más importante de la Tierra.

Bra sólo tenía dieciséis años, y si se enterara la prensa de que paso la noche en un hotel con un chico... la iba a liar buena.

- Sí, aquí tiene la tarjeta, suite 101 - le dijo el recepcionista entregándole la tarjeta a la chica.

- Gracias - dicho esto, Bra emprendió camino hacia las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso, seguida por su novio que todavía no entendía nada.

Llegaron a la suite 101 y Bra metió la tarjeta en el aparato de la puerta y ésta se abrió. Los chicos entraron en la grandiosa suite de dos plantas, Bra se adentró en la habitación y sonrío al ver los lujos.

- Bra, ¿ por qué me has traído aquí ? - preguntó el chico todavía sin enterarse de nada, al tiempo que se sentaba en la enorme cama.

- No es evidente - dijo la chica como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo - Esta tarde he llamado a tu hermana para que viniera a mi casa y le dijera a mis padres que iba a dormir a Kame House está noche - Bra abrió su bolso de mano y le lanzó a C-17 una cajita de " algo " que el chico no se esperaba - Ya sé que no es muy romántico, pero supuse que tú no traerías -

C-18 como favor fue a Capsule Corp, y le dijo a Bulma delante de Vegeta que Bra iba a pasar la noche en Kame House, Bulma se extraño un poco pero le dio permiso. En cambió a Vegeta no le pareció muy bien, sin embargo Bulma supo como convencerlo, recordándole que hoy era San Valentín... pero eso es otra historia.

C-17 agarró la cajita que Bra le había lanzado y la examinó, aunque ha decir verdad no había mucho que examinar, era una caja de preservativos con sabor a fresa. Al fin el Androide comprendió las intenciones de Bra y no pudo hacer más que echarse a reír.

- !¿ Pero por qué siempre te ríes de mí ?¡ - exclamó molesta la chica de cabello azul.

- Ven aquí Bra - dijo C-17 agarrando de la cintura a Bra para sentarla sobre su regazo - No hace falta que hagas todo esto Bra, yo ya te dije que te iba a esperar hasta que estuvieras lista -

- Pero es que ya estoy lista - dijo la chica poniéndose en pie - Llevamos más de dos meses saliendo, y ya lo tengo claro, quiero hacer el amor contigo - la decisión se veía reflejada en el rostro de la princesa.

- Pero... - el joven no sabía que decir, no se esperaba que su novia le pidiera eso, no quería que se sintiera obligada a nada.

- Pero nada - la princesa le dio un empujón para que su novio quedara totalmente acostado - Esto va a ser aquí y ahora - sin previo aviso, la princesa se puso encima de él y se lanzó a besarlo.

Unos treinta segundos fueron suficientes para que C-17 no aguantará más y le quitara el vestido rojo a su novia. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que anhelaba ver el precioso cuerpo de su princesa, y ahora que tenía oportunidad no iba a perder detalle. Pudo ver cierto sonrojo, así que el Androide decidió igualar las cosas y se quito la ropa para no incomodarla tanto. Al principio el Androide fue más bien salvaje, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando este momento, por lo tanto no podía esconder su emoción. La agarro de la cintura y la puso debajo de él, en estos momentos era el Androide el que debía de manejarlo todo. La lleno besos y caricias, hasta que llego el momento de comportarse como un caballero. Dejo el salvajismo de lado, y con mucha delicadeza penetró a su princesa. Entonces fue ella la que se volvió una salvaje clavandole sus uñas en la espalda de su novio, gritando el nombre ( en este caso, el número ) de su novio como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Cuando terminaron, C-17 se quitó de encima de su novia y se acostó a su lado sin poder esconder una sonrisa de triunfador. Bra permanencia con los ojos cerrados, todavía en un mundo desconocido, y con una sonrisa soñadora. C-17 hincó el codo en la almohada y uso su mano de apoyo para recostar su cabeza mientras observaba a su princesa.

- ¿ Y bien ? - preguntó suavemente el Androide acariciándole la mejilla a su novia.

Bra abrió los ojos lentamente, y le dedico una mirada picara a su novio.

- Sabes que tenías toda la razón - le dijo su novia.

- ¿ De qué tenía razón ? - preguntó el chico sin entender.

Bra se incorporo en la cama, acto seguido le dio un beso a su novio y después le respondió.

-Eso que me dijiste de que cuando lo hiciéramos, me iba arrepentir de no haberlo echo antes -

C-17 le sonrió y no pudo resistirse a probar esos deliciosos labios rosados.

- C-17... - dijo la chica mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- ¿ Sí ? - dijo él mientras le besaba el cuello.

- ¿ Podemos repetir ? - le dijo ella con voz traviesa.

- Pensaba que no me lo ibas a pedir - y sin más preámbulos, volvieron a reanudar los suyo.

Paso gran parte de la noche, el primero en dormirse fue el Androide, Bra estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en lo que había pasado como para conciliar el sueño. No se podía creer que ella hubiera echo todo eso, como había perdido de repente toda la vergüenza y preparado todo con cautela. Eso es lo que pasa cuando das en el orgullo de la princesa. ¿ Estrecha ella ? por favor... Pero ahora agradecía la conversación que mantuvo con su amiga, de no ser por ella ahora estaría en su camita durmiendo ella sola con un pijama de ositos y abrazando algún peluche. En cambió ahora estaba durmiendo en un Hotel acompañada, en una cama enorme, totalmente desnuda y abrazada a C-17, que para ser sincera era mejor abrazarlo a él que a un peluche. Y con estos pensamientos la princesa se quedo dormida.

Y ella comiéndose la cabeza, que sí era demasiado joven para ello, que sólo tenía 16 años, que todavía no estaba preparada para dar el paso... ¿ Y por qué se lanzó tan de repente ? Pues porque cuando hay amor, no se tienen dudas.


End file.
